King PeePee PooPoo
King PeePee PooPoo (AKA PeePeePooPoo #5) was the fifth pig to carry on the legacy of the legendary PeePee PooPoo #1, PewDiePie took King PeePee PooPoo to the End Portal (as he was supposed to do with the original PeePee PooPoo) and as PewDiePie activated the portal King PeePee PooPoo ”pushed” him into the portal, indirectly saving PewDiePie’s Animals from certain death. And since PewDiePie cannot leave the end until he defeats the Ender Dragon or dies, he is stuck there so that he could not bring any of his pets with him on the suicide mission. After his death during battle in the End in episode 30, Felix returned and as an act of revenge, pushed PeePee PooPoo into the portal before jumping in himself trapping both in the End. After entering the End, PeePee PooPoo slowly began to walk across the Netherrack bridge Felix had made to get from the Obsidian Platform to the Island. As he crossed, he was attacked by the Ender Dragon and narrowly escaped his poisonous breath. He retreated back to the Platform and despite the betrayal, Felix seemed happy that PeePee PooPoo had survived. Gallery KingPeePeePooPoo.png|King PeePee PooPoo. Journey.png|PewDiePie riding through The Nether to The End with King PeePee PooPoo Betrayal.png|PewDiePie (possibly) mentally preparing to jump in The End shortly before King PeePee PooPoo pushes him in. Death As he crossed the bridge, he was attacked by the Ender Dragon and narrowly escaped his poisonous breath. He retreated back to the Platform and despite the betrayal, Felix seemed happy that PeePee PooPoo had survived. Felix then attempted to ride him but accidentally led him off the platform causing both to fall into the void. As they fell, he and Felix shared one last look before PeePee PooPoo died with Felix dying shortly after. Trivia * King PeePee PooPoo is also referred to as “Queen PeePee PooPoo,” which could indicate that King PeePee PooPoo is a female, which supports the theory that “PeePee PooPoo” is not a name, but a title that is bestowed upon the highest ranking pig in the PeePee PooPoo Army. This supports the theory because the four previous PeePee PooPoos were presumably males. * Earlier in the episode, the Council of Sheeps pushed PewDiePie into water twice. It has been speculated that this was not an act of rudeness, but instead a warning to Pewdiepie that King PeePee PooPoo may “betray” him later, which is likely a result of Frost Walker Ice covering the existing holes in the church and later melting. * King PeePee PooPoo May have pushed Pewdiepie into the end portal for burning the PeePee PooPoo monument with his channeling trident while fighting raiders. * It has also been speculated that the burning of the PeePee PooPoo monument was caused by the Council of Sheeps as another warning of King PeePee PooPoo‘s future treachery. * King PeePee PooPoo lost its crown in part 30. This could mean that PeePee PooPoo wasn't worthy to be a king anymore because of him betraying pewds Category:Minecraft Category:Pigs Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist